


Warm-Up

by FreshBrains



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, POV Minako, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “I’m an old woman now, my dear,” Lilia says sweetly, lips grazing the sweaty curve of Minako’s neck. “I shouldn’t strain myself.”





	Warm-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ried (riiiied)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this treat!

“Minako,” Lilia says, that cool voice of hers making Minako’s own _name_ seem like an admonishment, “I know you can do better than _this_.”

Minako groans, head thrown back against the steam-fogged mirror on the north wall of the studio. She can’t remember the last time her legs have been worked this hard; they’re strained, burning with effort. But with Lilia, she can always expect to be transported back in time.

“Maybe I could do better,” she grits out between pleasure-clenched teeth, “if you would put your _back_ into it.”

At that, Lilia crooks her fingers against Minako’s G-spot, her thumb pressing against her clit in the maddening rhythm of a woman who knows exactly what she’s doing. With her other hand, Lilia hitches Minako’s leg higher up on her waist, pulling Minako up on her toes, leaving the other woman with no way to seek her pleasure in any way besides at Lilia’s mercy.

“I’m an old woman now, my dear,” Lilia says sweetly, lips grazing the sweaty curve of Minako’s neck as her hand slows. “I shouldn’t strain myself.”

Minako groans, holding on tight. After all, she’s never been one to shy away from working towards a goal.


End file.
